


R--EP--ERCUSSIONS

by Sudrien (a_b_b_e)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, Doom, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_b_b_e/pseuds/Sudrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me if you've heard this one before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R--EP--ERCUSSIONS

**Author's Note:**

> The original image is being displayed for full effect. I will re-type if requested.
> 
> It was originally written in 2010, shortly after Jade had entered the game.


End file.
